ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
In a Haze of Glory
Category:QuestsCategory:Crystal War Questsfr:Triomphe et trahison de:Kleiner Sieg, großer Mut |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough * Head to Garlaige Citadel (S) * Talk to Diordinne at (I-6) on the first map for a cutscene. * After the cutscene you will receive the key item: (Number Eight Shelter Key) * Head to (H-9) on map 2 (past the mousse, not where the yagudo are) and examine the Wooden Crates for a cutscene. * Check the Wooden Crates again to enter an assault-type battle. * You have thirty minutes to defeat the Orcish Turret to win. Experience points are lost upon death in this fight. ** Lots of orcs and goblins wander around inside the assault; they have extremely weak defense but pretty high attack and have a high resist to sleep and silence. They don't all need to be killed to win, but a lot of them do tend to get in the way, so fighting is unavoidable. The goblins will drop grenades on the ground and walk away from them; easily avoided if you watch where you're going. **If you are exposed to a grenade blast they do a high-dot Poison effect. **Virulent flasks will also give poison effect. They have low health and can be easily destroyed safely with a ranged attack. ** Orcish Turret can be found at (H-10). *** It is surrounded by a number of Orcish Footsoliders and Orcish Hexspinners that will have to be dealt with first. *** The turret's only form of attack or defense is that it will periodically spawn a poison grenade. ** If you fail the fight, you will have to get a new key from Diordinne. You will have to talk to him after losing, and then wait until the next Vana'diel day from the point at which you talked to him to get a new key. * Note: All Orcs and Goblins are True Sight in this fight, so Invisible won't work. * Note: All Orcs and Goblins also link and aggro from great distances. So traveling through be prepared to fight, sometimes linking 3 or more at a time. If you get aggro stop immediately and take care of it. Or a few Orcs could cause a wipe in a spot not Re-Raisable. We found that Lullaby also didn't work at all. *Note: We attempted to use another member that didnt have quest flagged and party leader was given the message similar to other Assault missions, "One of the party members is not cleared to enter the battlefield". Saying this, (not totally verified) that all participants must be in possession or the Number Eight Shelter Key in order to help. ** The battlefield is quite easy, and can be easily trioed as long as you have Poisona or antidotes. ** Can be Soloed by: *** Blu/Nin 75 with some antidotes. *** PLD/RDM (with about 10 minutes to spare) using antidotes and Yagudo Drinks. *** SMN75/WHM37 and RDM75/WHM37. ** See Testimonials *Upon deafeating the battlefield, you will be returned to the Wooden Crates after a lengthy cut scene. * Return to Rholont in Southern San d'Oria (S) between 18:00-0:00 to get the final cutscene. ---- Game Description Client: Diordinne (Garlaige Citadel (S)) Summary: :Despite heightened security, the Garlaige Citadel has been infiltrated by an unseen enemy who is emitting poisonous gas with brutal results. Amidst the confusion, zealous new captain, Rahal, has ventured off on his own. Find him and ensure he does not come to harm.